Usuario discusión:Edwardlr12
¡Hola Edwardlr12! y bienvenid@ seas a SmashPedia, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de Smash Bros., gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Edwardlr12, y bueno pues diviértete con los juegos de SSB y con esta pagina. RECUERDA FIRMAR Con el botón de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SmashPedia? Es una Wiki en español que busca recopilar y dar a conocer toda la información relacionada con Super Smash Bros., desde sus personajes y escenarios, hasta sus técnicas y fallos. Cómo colaborar Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SmashPedia, así sabrás que hacer y que no, ademas puedes también chequear los artículos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar e ellos, SmashPedia va creciendo, y lentamente sera la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayudala haciendo crecer. Esperamos te sirva de ayuda De todas formas si tienes dudas pregúntanos sin problemas. Atte: -- M. trainer (Discusión) 23:03 27 oct 2010 Re:Te tengo una pregunta Tienes que solicitarlo en Wikia, en Solicitud de Logros. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 21:18 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Oye M. Basta que pongas tu nombre en la misma tabla del proyecto (donde hay dos nombres). Pronto crearé una subpágina para ello, para facilitar las cosas.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 01:00 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Una pregunta En MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Recuerda que sólo funciona en MonoBook. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 17:28 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Acerca de los botones Lo siento, pero desconozco el funcionamiento de dicha sección. Podrías preguntarle a o pedir ayuda en Wikia. Lamento no poder ayudarte más.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 23:17 28 nov 2010 (UTC) olaa Gracias por presentarte pero, sera dificil vatir mis ediciones de Smash Wiki Xd (476) (y con esto de la fusion a lo mejor ai k reiniciar)espero que seamos amigos porque en esta wiki no conozco a mucha gentee XD... --Supersonix 12:31 30 dic 2010 (UTC) entusiasmo Disculpa que hasta ahora ueda dejarte un mensaje pues aunque el mediawiki se encarga me gusta x mi parte dejar un mensaje de bienvenida, ahora he notado (no creo equivocarme) que tienes un entusiasmo por la wiki y eso me alegra sólo tedeseo que sigas igual o mejor, ya que usuarios así son lo que nesecita el sitio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Aquí']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No Mando']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Yo :C']] 05:17 26 abr 2011 (UTC) Eventos Hola , veo que has estado activo éstos dias, se que no me conoces pero actualmente soy uno de los administradores de SmashPedia y me encantaría que dieras tu opinión en el Foro:Eventos. Y bueno, era solo eso, espero que disfrutes aqui devuelta en SamashPedia, un saludo --Wesley777i 00:40 7 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola Hola , siento no haberte contestado antes. Cuando vi el mensaje estaba algo tarde para ir a mi clase de inglés, bueno con respecto quizás en una próxima :P. Un saludo --Wesley777i 20:08 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola otra vez , pero esta vez me gustaría saber exactamente ¿Por qué subiste el Archivo:Estadio aéreo Kirby vs Mario ESE.jpg, cuando ya existía otro exactamente igual? el otro es Archivo:Estadio aéreo Kirby vs Mario.jpg. Otro saludo --Wesley777i 22:40 11 nov 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes (si creías que estaba molesto) sólo quería saber el por qué la habias subido. Saludos --Wesley777i 23:50 11 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Ya estoy dentro (creo). --Wesley777i 00:01 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, vengo a decirte que aunque eres ya administrador de otra página y sabes de todo esto, puedes contar con mi ayuda si algún día la necesitas, ah, por cierto como dice Fenix, antes de hacer un cambio muy grande en la wiki se debe consultar a los otros administradores de la wiki. Un saludo --Wesley777i 19:21 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Saludos ¡Hola, Edward! Soy PrincessDaisyFan123; todos me llaman Daisy. Bueno, soy una fanática obsesiva de Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Sonic the Hedgehog. Pasaba por tu perfil, y me llamo la atención darte un amigable mensaje. ¡Saludos! --''Princesa Daisy'' 00:58 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola yo me suscribi a wikia por agosto y quiero preguntarte algo.Se que eres admin. pero ¿Como te volviste un admin.Kamfinn (discusión) 20:55 22 ago 2012 (UTC)